I Stutter When Nervous
by tastes like bacon
Summary: This girl isn't new at CGL, but the boys of DTent are. Kennedy is the girl of DTent, and she's not one to be messed with. OCx ? pairing not finalized yet. Set before the book, coming into it.
1. chapter 1

Title: I Stutter When Nervous

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any cannon characters or situations.

please Read and Review. I'd like to know what you guys think. )

* * *

_It's hard to lead a cavalry charge if you think you look funny on a horse._

* * *

Someone looked up from their hole and noticed a cloud of dust travelling towards them across the desert. The person shook their head slightly before leaning over to dig again. They knew that their tent would be getting a new member ever since Crater went home.

"New kids coming today," the digger called to the others with out looking up. Some looked up for the bus but most just shrugged and continued digging their holes. So what if a new kids coming. Just another bad kid like them sent here to 'build their character'.

A couple hours later a truck drove up to the group and they all lined up behind the truck to get some water and lunch. They all sat around one hole as they ate their lunch. When the truck drove away one of the guys pulled something out of his pocket. "Take 'im," he mumbled. Everyone grabbed a cracker that he filched from the truck. "Thanks man," the digger who spotted the bus thanked. They may be juvenile delinquents, but that doesn't mean that they all have no manners.

When they finished their lunch they went back to their own holes and started digging again. Everyone was now idly chatting away now that they had their lunch and had more energy. "Wonderin' what this kids in for," one guy said. "Is anyone in for murder yet?" another asked, joking around. "Would they really send someone that mentally unstable here?" the first digger asked. "You're too smart for us, Stutter, go home!" another digger joked. "This is my home!" Stutter cried and they started laughing.

Not to long after the sun was at its highest point in the sky, Stutter and his tent mates were just finishing up their holes, measuring to make sure it was five by five round. They hoped out of their holes and spat into them, shouldering their shovels and tiredly trudging back to camp. When they past a shed that had a sign saying Library on it, they tossed their shovels onto a pile forming beside it.

Stutter and another digger, Gorge, were walking back from the showers, dripping wet but looking very refreshed, to their tent. The showers were one of Stutters favourite parts of the camp. The only thing cold too. They saw Dr. Pendanski (AKA. Mom) walking with a black boy, pointing out the places he could go in the camp. Mom must have spotted them because he pointed to them, and made a bee-line towards them, dragging the new camper towards them.

"Afternoon fella's," he happily greeted. Stutter and Gorge gave a forced smile and attempted to greet him back with as much enthusiasm as he did to them. "This is Rex," he said, pointing to the new kid. "He'll be in your guys' tent, so don't give him to hard of a time. You were all new here once too. I expect this tent to be welcoming." Mom lectured them and then turned to Rex. "This is Nathan and Kennedy. They'll introduce you to the others, I suspect them to be showering right now."

"Aww Mom, ya got our names wrong again!" Gorge protested. Mom grinned and turned to Rex. "They all have little nick-names that they prefer to call themselves by. I, on the other hand, prefer to use the names that their parents gave them and the name that society will recognize them by." Stutter and Gorge glared at Mom the whole time he was explaining this to Rex.

"We got it from here Mom," Stutter informed him, walking up to Rex and pulling him along with him as he walked away. "Thanks for the intro though, couldn't have done it without you Mom." Mom didn't catch the sarcasm at the end. He just walked the other way muttering something about no problem, any time. Stutter and Gorge smirked at each other.

"Okay, listen kid, this is the way it goes." Stutter turned to Rex when they reached the tent. "I ain't Kennedy, the names Stutter. That's what I go by, call me anything else and I'll kick your ass, got it?" Rex nodded his head. "And this isn't Nathan, his names Gorge. Same goes for him as me. You taking this all in?" Rex nodded his head again. Not speaking incase he said something wrong. "All righty, lets get your stuff inside and unpacked."

Gorge went into the tent first, followed by Stutter and then Rex. Gorge pointed to an empty crate and told rex to put his stuff in it and then pointed to an empty cot and told him that's where he'd sleep. Rex quickly shoved his backpack into the crate and looked up to them to show he was done.

Stutter looked around the tent then out its flap. "Guess all the others went to the wreck room." He turned to the others and then walked out the tent. "Come on," he mumbled. Rex nervously pushed his glasses up his nose to keep them from slipping off his face. They were really big glasses, thick too. He and Gorge followed Stutter out of the tent and to the wreck room.

The people that they were digging with were hanging around a pool table, waving them over. "Come on Gorge, I got a bet that you'll beat Sidewinder in a best two outt three pool game!" Stutter smirked at Gorge, he was good at pool., but not Sidewinder good. Gorge stalked up to the table and grabbed a pool qu that was being held out for him. "Who breaks?" he asked, taking a practise shot without a ball. A tall boy with black hair got off the stool he was sitting on. "I am," he said. Stutter took his place on the stool and motioned for Rex to sit on the stool beside him. "How much did you bet Claustro?"

Claustro, a skinny boy with light brown hair and big brown eyes, looked up from the game that had just started. "Just a shower token." He got up, wished Gorge goodluck and told the others that he'd be outside taking a walk. Stutter glanced across to Rex. "Claustro's short for claustrophobic, which he is. He don't like inclosed rooms and stuff," He explained. Rex nodded. "You don't talk much do you," Stutter stated plainly. Rex gave a half smile and shrugged. "New place I guess. Not used to the people here." he shrugged again. "So you can talk, eh" Stutter smirked. "I talk more than you think, I just don't feel like it," Rex replied.

Stutter jumped off his stool, gaining everyone's attention. "I-I-I for forgot, to tell, y- you all. I was supp- supposed to tell you- you all," Stutter stuttered. "This-this-this is Re-Rex. He's-he's our n-new tent member." People in his tent started laughing at him. A boy with shaggy blond hair patted his shoulder. "That's the worst you've done in a long time," he told him. "And here we thought that our little stutter was getting better." Stutter pushed his arm away. "I am g-getting better, and y-you know it! Shove off and shut up Nevada!"

Nevada grinned sheepishly and then turned to Rex. "Seeing as little Stutter here can't talk straight to introduce us," Stutter glared at him." I guess I will have to do it for 'im." He pointed to himself. "I'm Nevada, like you heard 'im yell at me." He pointed to the pool table to the tall boy with black hair. "That's Sidewinder and beside him is Tigger." the boy beside Sidewinder had bright red hair "And that was Claustro that had made the bet and then left. And since you came in with them, I'm sure you already know Stutter and Gorge." Nevada finished introducing the others when the dinner bell sounded.

Gorge and Sidewinder were tied one all when the bell went, so they placed their sticks on the table and started walking to the door. Nevada put his hand out for Stutter who used it to pull himself off the floor. Together with Rex and Tigger, they made their way out of the wreck room and to the dinning hall.

Along the way they pointed out certain campers to avoid and who not to associate with. They explained the biggest part to being in D-Tent. "D-Tent stays together. No matter what, we are a team, we support each other, we help each other out when they need it. If we need backing up, you better be there. We'll back you up, but we need the same in return. And remember, we are your family here." Rex nodded and said that he understood. "Gang rules basically, right? Except better." "That's right, and never forget them."

They stood in line to get their dinner and Gorge laughed when Rex got his food. The look on his face was picture worthy. "Ya better eat it, it's the best we're gonna get." Nevada looked around the room but couldn't find the rest of D-tent. "They're right over there," Rex said, pointing to the far right corner. "It's the glasses,"Gorge whispered to Tigger. "I bet he can see everything."

Rex watched Gorge, wide eyed, as he devoured his meal. He looked down at his own, untouched food and then back to Gorges nearly empty tray. Rex slowly reached for his bread, thinking that it's the only thing edible here. "You better eat it all, you're gonna need it tomorrow." Claustro told him. "Yah, really, and don't worry, your taste buds'll die in a couple a days so no worry." Rex looked warily looked over to Gorge. "Oh, he's one in a million," Stutter laughed. "He aint called Gorge for nothing you know. He gorged on his food on his first day."

Sidewinder, who had been quietly eating his meal, spoke up for the first time. "So kid, what are you in for?" everyone looked from Sidewinder to Rex, waiting for an answer. "I got busted while making a deal to one of my regular customers. In for possession and for dealing. 30 months," Rex didn't look proud of what he did, but at the same time he wasn't ashamed either. "30 months for dealing and possession? Really? That's a lot for just that," Tigger exclaimed. "What else did you do?" "I personally didn't do anything else. But like you were saying about watchin' peoples backs, I got busted for being in a gang that had set fire to some buildings so I took the rap for it even though I wasn't actually there." Rex shrugged. "So I guess arson too."

Stutter was in his own little world, not talking while he ate. 30 months was a long time, but not as long as he had been sentenced. For how long he'd be in here, he was doubting being able to live a actual life afterwards. Stutter was brought out of his own little world by Nevada waving his had in front of his face. "Come on. Earth to Stutter, Mr. Sir told us to get outta here." Stutter kinda gave a jerk and stood up. "Alright, but I'm gonna head to the tent now. Don't know why, but today took a lot outta me." Nevada nodded and they walked out the mess hall together.

'Why am I so drained today?' Stutter asked himself while he was alone in the tent. He changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers and was sitting on his cot, trying to figure out what was making him like this. Sighing he got up and grabbed his toothbrush and walked to the water spigot with a tube of toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. When he came back to the tent, Rex was laying onto of his cot.

"Hey there," Stutter greeted him. Rex tilted his head towards him. Stutter must have been very tired because his voice was really soft when he talked. "Hey," he replied. "Is digging the holes really that hard?" he asked. Stutter gave him a long look. "It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." Rex's face fell. "Don't worry though, The blisters will turn into calluses after a week or so. Under if you're lucky. But remember, first holes the hardest." Rex nodded, he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow morning.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed, I'm unbelievably tired today." Rex nodded that he didn't mind at all. "Good, well, good night." Stutter layed down on his cot with his back towards Rex and the soft, steady rise and fall of his body told Rex that he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

_A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, shows the way._

* * *

The sound of a trumpet over loud speakers woke up the camp before the sun came up. Weary boys tiredly rubbed their eyes to get out all the sleep as they prepared themselves for the days worth of digging ahead of them. The boys of D-Tent were no different than the others. "Come on ya idiots, get yer asses up and at 'im," a voice boomed, kicking the cots as Stutter, owner of the voice, walked past all the beds in his tent. "The earlier we get out the sooner we get done." Rex really didn't want to get up but the others were starting to get out of bed so he knew he had to soon too.

Stutter left the tent with Sidewinder. They walked to the 'Library' and collected their shovels and then made their way over to the table with breakfast. After grabbing the sticky honey covered tortilla, Stutter walked over to where Rex was standing, looking quite lost. "You go an' get a shovel an' then go an' get a tortilla. More edible than dinner" Stutter explained walking up behind him, making him jump slightly. Stutter pointed to where he was talking about and then shoed him on his way. No time to dawdle before the sun came up.

A few minutes later every camper was standing with its tent-mates. Mr Sir drove out in his truck with them and showed them the area that they'd be digging in today. He gave Rex the 'details' to digging his hole and then drove away in his air-conditioned truck. Everyone had started digging there holes before Rex had even started. "Ya gotta start eventually, ya know" Nevada called from his spot, two holes away. Rex just nodded and attempted to shove his shovel into the sun baked dirt. His shovel just bounced off the top. "You have to do better than that," Sidewinder said from his hole, looking up at him, "Find a crack and work from there." Rex found a crack in the dirt, placed his shovel on top of it and jumped on the shovel, successfully starting his first hole.

Lunch truck came around many hours later. Rex looked like he was about to die in the heat, his glasses were filthy and he was completely drenched in sweat. They all lined up in the same order that they always do. Nevada first the Sidewinder, Gorge, Stutter, Claustro and Tigger. Rex got in line behind Tigger and waited till he got his lunch. Stutter had already gotten his lunch and walked over to him. "Hands please," he demanded, holding out his hand to take him. He looked at his palms and grinned. "Aren't they beauts?" Rex looked confused. What was there to be good on his hands? They were covered in nasty blisters and they hurt like hell. It killed to hold his shovel. Rex just gave him a half not there look which he didn't respond to. They walked over to Nevada's hole where the others were sitting around eating lunch. "He's g-got awesome bli-blisters," stuttered Stutter. "But the-the first holes the har-hardest." "No way!" Gorge argued. "Second holes the hardest, cause your already sore and tired and blistery from the day before, so the second hole is the hardest." They kept arguing this fact even after lunch and while they were digging their holes. Everyone just ignored it, they were very used to it by now.

Two hours later everyone was starting to finish their holes. Stutter and Gorge were now not talking to each other, something else the rest of the tent was used to, and were avoiding all eye-contact with each other. Sidewinder and Nevada were done their hole first and headed back to camp. Gorge finished next and stuck his tongue out at Stutter after he spat in his hole as he turned around to leave. Stutter flipped him off when he had his back turned and muttered something about him burning in hell. Stutter finished next, spat in his hole and went to go check on Rex. He still had about a foot to go but was doing pretty good for a first timer with blisters. "Just remember, when you're done, spit in your hole, its tradition." Stutter told him before shouldering his shovel and walking back to camp.

Rex was walked back to camp, tired, sore and alone. He was the last one out digging. He saw a pile of shovels outside where he got his so he put his on top of the pile before walking to the tent. Everyone in the camp paused what they were doing when they heard an ear splitting shriek. "GORGE!!" The Gorge in question came running past Rex, looking like he feared his life. He was carrying a black sports bra and towel while Stutter was chasing after him looking particularly murderous. Various others watching the scene hooted and hollered, some cheering on Gorge, others yelling lewd comments at Stutter.

Rex stood there in confusion. Why would Stutter have a bra? He wouldn't unless... No way, this was an all boys camp, right? Well it seemed obvious that Stutter was a girl, but why she was here? Rex shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. So what if she was a girl, she didn't act like on and he gave her respect.

Stutter cornered Gorge against his cot until he gave her back her stuff. Stutter grabbed it from him and punched him in the stomach. "Too far man," she hissed as she walked away. Gorge clutched his stomach as she walked away. He knew that he took it too far, but it was just so fun to see her angry! Sighing cause his fun was over, he got up and walked to the wreck room where everyone else was and sat down on the couch beside Nevada. They were watching tv which was fuzzy but still in good enough condition to watch.

"What day is it Stut?" Sidewinder asked at dinner. Stutter thought for a moment, counting days off on her fingers. "Thursday." Everyone groaned loudly and started complaining. "What's so bad about Thursdays?" Rex questioned. Claustro grimaced and solemnly said, "Tonight is group counselling with Mom." A shudder ran through the table when he said that. Sidewinder laughed, "And to think, you'll all have to do this when I don't have to." "What do you mean?" Rex asked, confused. Stutter looked thoughtful for a moment, counting off her fingers again. "You're leaving in a couple weeks aren't you?! You are so lucky man."

Rex was sitting on his cot with the others in their tent when Tigger starting fretting about someone stealing his hat. Rex rolled his eyes at the red haired boy and pointed to his crate. "It's in your crate, jeez." Tigger got up and walked over to his crate, sure enough the hat was in it, right on the top. "Woah, how'd you see that?!" Gorge yelled, jumping over to Rex. "I bet it's the glasses, that has to be it," he mumbled to himself. He jumped up onto his cot. "Guys. Rex here got's a pair of X-Ray glasses!" Nevada looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks Gorge." he muttered while thinking. A call came across the camp for them to come to group session. "Come on X-Ray, time to go," he said to Rex, walking out of the tent. Stutter beamed at Rex, "Nice name there X-Ray." She skipped out of the tent to walk with Sidewinder.

Sidewinder smiled to himself as they all walked out to the mess hall a couple hours after dinner to their counselling session. He was going home in a couple weeks and he couldn't wait. He had changed so much since he got here he doubted that his parents would even recognize him or even his girlfriend... if she still loved him after all this. His personality took a complete one-eighty turn around after diggin' all those holes. When he first arrived at Camp Green Lake he was cold and violent but now he was way more open with others and couldn't see himself hurting anyone unless it was to help his tent.

Mom had the mess hall tables pushed to the side and had chairs set up in a circle for them. Mom was sitting on one of the chairs with some files and a clipboard, their files on why they were here, and the clipboard to take behaviour notes. D-Tent slowly filed into the room and took up the chairs. Mom beamed happily at them. "So boys, how was your week? Anything new or exciting happen?" Everyone avoided eye contact with him.

Mom looked over his clipboard and then scanned the group before him. His eyes landed on Sidewinder. "So Ethan, say's here that you're going home soon." Mom ignored the hiss from others that his name was Sidewinder. "How do you feel about that? Excited?" Sidewinder shrugged his shoulders. "Nonchalant I guess," he mumbled. The others smirked at him. They knew that he was extremely smart and could use his words to infuriate Mom, if he wasn't to lazy to do it. Mom was unfazed by this answer. "So what do you plan on doing once you get home?" Sidewinder shrugged again. "Don't know, at the moment, I'm not really giving an thought on that, just out here to dig holes you know."

At this point Mom figured out that he wasn't going to get a real answer out of him. "Well, just start thinking on it then Ethan" Sidewinder didn't even look at him. Mom scanned over the group again. This time his eyes landed on X-Ray. New target. "So there Rex, would you like to tell us all what you're in here for?" "His names X-Ray Mom," Stutter interrupted. "I wasn't asking for you input Kennedy," Mom barked at her and then turned to X-Ray for his answer. "It's in your file, you know what I'm in for, I know what I'm in for, and they know what I'm in for. I think that's good enough Mom," Gorge, sitting beside him, gave him a high five. X-Ray was fitting in good.

Mom glared at Gorge and Rex for a moment before moving on. "So Sean, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Claustro shrank back in his chair a bit and looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I've always wanted to be in a band, play the drums, have hot girls screaming my name whenever I walk by cause they know that I'm famous." He grinned at the last part. Other snickered at him. "Well that's a lofty dream. Do you have what it takes to do that?" Mom asked, putting down his dream. "Do you really think that it's reasonable to base your goals to be that?" Claustro shrank further into his chair. The other felt bad for him. They knew about his dream to be in a band. He'd had it since he was little. Some, like Stutter weren't going to let him give up on it either.

"Thanks for the put down Mom,"Stutter spat. "I think he can be a drummer with hot girls screaming his name if he wants to." Mom gave Stutter a really hard look. "Fine then, he can be a drummer if he wants to. What is it that you want to do when get out of here?" Stutter looked him right in the eye. "I am going to be a singer," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mom looked very sceptical. "Kennedy, you have to be able to sing to be a singer." Stutter jumped out of her chair and glared at him. "What are you talking about?! You've never even heard me sing! How can you say something like that if you don't even know what you are talking about?"

The tension between Mom and Stutter was so thick you could cut it with safety scissors. Mom lost his composure for a moment but quickly regained it. "Well then," he said smugly. "If you can sing so well, why don't you give us all a show. Sing us a song Kennedy." Stutter walked up to him until she was right up in his face, "No," she simply stated before turning around and stalking back to her seat. "Kennedy, take off your hat," Mom told her. Stutter took off her hat and threw it on the floor in the middle of the circle. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Kennedy, take of the rag," he demanded. Stutter didn't move. "Kennedy, take off the rag or do you want the warden to come in here and make you?" "Don't care," Stutter mumbled. "What was that?" "I don't care!" she yelled. Mom radioed the warden to come down to the mess hall. Told her that there was a problem.

They all sat in silence for a minute before the door slammed open and the warden marched into the mess hall. Mom stood up and started talking immediately, pointing and gesturing at Stutter. The warden nodded her head while looking in her direction. Stutter looked calm as the warden walked over to her. The rest of the tent held its breath. "Why didn't you take off your rag, Stutter?" the warden asked calmly. "Because there was no reason too. It was just out of the blue. He told me that I couldn't be a singer when I grow up so I refused to sing for him when he asked me to. Then he just demanded that I take off my hat, which I did," Stutter pointed to the hat on the floor to prove her point. "Then, cause that obviously wasn't enough, he demanded that I take off my rag too. He just hates me cause I'm a girl and more masculine than he'll ever be!"

The warden narrowed her eyes and glared and Mom before sweeping her eyes across the rest of the group. Mom made an attempt to save himself but a look from the warden stopped him before he could get a sound out. "Next time you have a stupid argument, don't make me waste my time." And after saying that, she turned on her heel and walking walked out of the building.

With the warden going back to her cabin and Mom called the session so they all went back to the tent. Stutter walked back to the tent with her hair still down. A few guys from other tents gave a cat call when she walked by. She whirled around and stalked over to them, the rest of D-Tent right behind her. "What the hell was that?" she demanded. "Just a call to attract girls," a stupid guy from B tent said. Stutter shook her head and unexpectedly punched the guy in the head. "Don't let me start on the rest of you," she warned as she walked away. When she got back to the tent she didn't even bother changing, she just fell on her cot and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter three here, if you have an opinion on the story but haven't reviewed yet. Give it a shot. I don't mind

Read and Review and enjoy.

* * *

_It's hard to beat a person who never gives up._

* * *

Stutter looked at her watch, it flashed 1:36 am. She sighed and as quietly as possible climbed out of her cot to he

crate. She grabbed a note book and a pencil and took her blanket off her bed and sat against the outside of tent.

The moon lit her paper as she began to write.

'Dear Mom and Dad,

Things are fine here at camp. I got into an argument with Mr. Pendanski last night. It wasn't anything major and I'm not in any extra trouble. Things are still really hot and dry and we've maybe had one cloud.

We got a new tent mate. His name is Rex but we call him X-Ray because he has really thick glasses and it's like he can see through walls sometimes. He's an alright guy.

I'm glad to hear that dad got a new job. I'm still really sorry about ruining his last one. You probably don't want to hear me say that again, but I am.

Well, it's the middle of the night and I'm getting tired, have to be up early too. Write back soon.

Love,

Kennedy. '

Stutter folded up the letter and put it in an envelope, writing her address on the front. She put her pencil and letter beside her and she leaned back tiredly against the side of the tent, pulling the blanket up higher to her chin. She'd just sleep outside for the rest of the time until digging time. Yawning once more, she turned her head to the side and fell asleep.

X-Ray woke up before the wake up call and stretched tiredly in his cot. He looked at a clock that Stutter's mom had sent the tent for Christmas, it glowed 3:40. Sighing he threw his thin blanket off to his feet, there was no point in going back to sleep if he had to get up in twenty minutes anyway. Sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he grabbed his glasses from his crate that he put beside his bed and slipped them on his face. He looked around the cot to see if anyone else was up but everyone was still sleeping. Throwing his feet over the side of the bed, he realized that Stutters bed was empty and the blanket was gone. Curious and slightly worried where she went, he quietly tiptoed out of the tent, nearly stepping on Stutter in the process.

'Someone sleeps in weird places,' X-Ray thought to himself. He gently toed her side with his boot. Stutter just rolled her head to the other side and started drooling. "Give me a couple more minutes Mom," she mumbled in her sleep. X-Ray nudged her harder, the bell would go off soon. "Alright Stutter, get your ass up," he shouted in her ear. "It almost time to get up and your sleeping outside the tent. Wake up!" Stutter gave a jerk and her eyes snapped open. "Oh, X, it's you. I thought you were Mr. Sir or someone like that."

She stood up and picked up her letter, walking back into the tent. She put her blanket back onto her cot and grabbed her rag and hat and put them both on. Rex sat on his cot while Stutter pulled on and tied up her boots. "Can you really sing?" he asked. Stutter watched him for a couple moments before sighing sadly. "I don't want to talk about it."

The morning trumpet recording went off after Stutter brushed her hair and hid it under her rag and hat. She grabbed her letter and walked out of the tent. Mom was popping out of A tent and tried to avoid her gaze. Stutter walked right up to him and handed him the letter. "Letter to my parents like the judge told me to write." Then she just turned around and walked to the library to get her shovel and breakfast. She didn't talk to the others as they walked out into the dessert to today's digging spot.

By the time the lunch truck came around Stutter still wasn't talking to anyone. She sat by herself when she ate and ignored everyone when they asked her if she wanted to eat with them. She finished her lunch quickly and quietly went back to digging. Sidewinder also knew what was wrong with her, and he'd have to fix it later.

Stutter finished her hole first today, mainly because she just dug without thinking and had no distractions other than her own mind. She spat into her hole, shouldered her shovel and walked back to camp. She grabbed a shower token and headed to the shower stalls. The icy cold water made her shiver when it hit her, it was one of her favourite feelings and it helped her clear her mind. But it didn't last long, considering the water only lasted about four minutes.

Sidewinder wanted to finish his hole as soon as he could so he could go back to the tent to help Stutter. No one noticed how he was trying extra hard to be done faster that he was paced at. Others did notice Stutters mood that day though. The others knew that it happened a couple of times before, but all they knew was that Sidewinder took her to the side, and soon she was better. They had no idea what he did, but it worked and Stutter didn't complain about it. Sidewinder finished next, but so did Nevada so they walked back to the camp together. Sidewinder would have to find another time to help her when no ones around. Later that night, once everyone was back, Sidewinder took Stutter aside and told her to meet him in the tent after dinner.

X-Ray kept shooting Stutter worried looks all meal. She would only stare at her food, push it around a bit, then eat a small bite then start the process over again. She was not the loud, outspoken girl that confused him for a guy a few days earlier. He was worried about her but what he was most worried about was how no one seemed to notice! Well, maybe they did notice, but just not really care about it. Sidewinder finished his meal first, taking his tray to the garbage to throw out the tiny bits of scraps that were left. He gave Stutter a hard look, as if telling her to do something or she's screwed. Stutter sighed when she received the look but nodded her head none the less. Stutter stood up with nearly a quarter of her food left, she just pushed her tray to the middle of the table. "If anyone wants it, it's yours." This was the first thing any of them had heard her say all day.

Stutter walked into the tent where Sidewinder was sitting on his cot. He looked up when she came in. She sat beside him on his cot looking dejected. "Same spot?" he asked softly. Stutter nodded slowly, looking at the ground. She hated having to be like this. "Alright," Sidewinder said, standing up. "Lie on your back with your arms crossed, you know how to do it." Stutter sighed and did what she was told to do. Of course she knew what to do, this happens every month or so. Sidewinder leaned over Stutter, putting one arm around her back and slipping his other hand under her arms and placed it between her breasts. "Breath in deeply now," he told her quietly. "And let it out." Stutter let out a big breath as he pushed her back up into his hand. A few cracking pops could be heard. Stutter let out a small groan, not that it hurt, it was just weird.

X-Ray stood in the doorway of the tent watching what Sidewinder was doing to her. "What the hell are you doing1" he exclaimed, making Stutter jump and Sidewinder stand up. It looked to him like some kind of very weird sex or something. Stutter rolled onto her stomach not looking at him. She made a little wave of her hand to Sidewinder giving him the go ahead to tell. She groaned into her pillow loudly. "Stutter has a bad back. Every once n a while she gets a couple ribs out of place. What you just saw was a chiropractic adjustment. There's more to do but you interrupted us." X-Ray nodded his head that he understood and was about to turn around to leave. "MAHMMNYA!" she yelled into her pillow. Sidewinder sighed and said, "She means don't tell anyone or she'll kick your ass."

Now that X-Ray was gone Sidewinder finished the adjustment. Stutter hated the sound of bones cracking and popping, so she hated getting the adjustments. They also made her back hurt even more than it did to start with. She had three usual ribs that went out of place. One under her right shoulder blade that pushed up into the shoulder blade, one in the front left out of place where it connected with the breast bone, and one in her lower back. The one under her shoulder hurt the most though.

"Do you want to come with me to the wreck room or do you want to sleep it off?" Sidewinder asked her. "It doesn't matter, but remember that if you do go straight to bed, do your stretches or it will get worse." Stutter stood up and walked towards the door. "Of course I'm coming! I've got a game of pool to win." Sidewinder walked beside her towards the wreck room, enjoying the last few weeks he had with the one he most considered family. Stutter on the other hand was full of energy and they decided to race the rest of the way. Sidewinder won easily and Stutter fumed, blaming the loss on her 'sever height disadvantage'.

Laughing and slightly out of breath from their sprint, the fell onto the old couch at the same time. The other noticed the vast improvement on Stutters attitude and smiled to themselves knowing that Sidewinder had done it again...whatever it was. After lounging on the couch for a bit, Stutter and Sidewinder got up to go play pool, them against Claustro and Tigger. "Up for a ass whopping?" she challenged them. They couldn't back down the challenge. "You're on!" They shouted, grabbing pool sticks for themselves and tossing two for Stutter and Sidewinder. "Who breaks?" Claustro asked. "Oh so shotty breakin' it!" Tigger exclaimed as he ran around the table to line up for his shot. Three striped fell into the pockets. Claustro lined up for his shot and got another striped ball in. Tigger took his next shot but missed. A few choice curse words leapt from his mouth but no one cared.

X-Ray was watching the game with interest. He'd never seen Stutter play before but had a feeling that she wasn't half bad. She had been here for 8 months already and must of had some sort of experience under her rag. He watched intently as she lined up carefully for her shot. Off the wall and across to hit a red solid and sinking it. 'Not bad' he thought to himself.

After an hour or so of playing and hanging out Mom came in to call lights out. Laughing, they all went back to the tent where they talked for a little while longer until they started falling asleep. That night, Stutter woke up in the middle of the night to a horrible nightmare and the sound of crying.

* * *

Well, hope you like it. Review with comments or questions or concerns. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  


* * *

  


_To be able to lead others, one must go forward alone._

* * *

Stutter looked around in the dark trying to make sure that she wasn't in her dream world. She gave a deep sigh when she saw that in her tent and well away from the dream land. Now that her breath was steady she layed back on to her lumpy cot. She could still hear the crying in her dreams as if it was real. She say up again and looked around. The crying was real. Tigger's bed was empty, she noticed and deduced that he was the one crying. She rolled over pulling her covers up to her chin and willed herself back asleep. It wasn't that she was beyond caring or anything, it was just that this is a criminal's camp, and you don't survive by playing nurse to everyone who gets a little homesick or regrets what they've done. Besides, he would have been beyond embarrassed if anyone found out that he was 'weak'.

Mr. Sir had personally come to wake up D tent today. He said that he needed Nevada and Stutter to talk to some government officials and show them around the camp, talking about all the things they do and "hint" at what was needed. They didn't have to dig today and got to have a shower up at the wardens cabin to get cleaner than the cold shower they'd usually have would allow.

Today was also the day that Sidewinder got to go home. His sentence up, he had a home to get back to, hopefully a girlfriend and a second chance at a good life. Since he was leaving today, he also didn't have to dig today and he was allowed to help Stutter and Nevada get ready for the meeting.

Nevada was thoroughly enjoying his shower. It was the longest and best one he'd taken in a long time. When he got out and looked at himself in the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist, he realized how much he had changed. He wasn't a bad looking kid when he left home, but being out in the sun while digging holes everyday changed him. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde with natural streaks, his skin was a darker tan colour and his muscles were toned all over. The biggest physical change was his weight. He'd been slightly over weight when he first came to Camp Green Lake. Not much, only about 25 pounds over, but it was all gone and turned into muscle now.

Sidewinder got to take a shower too. He made his quick, soap up, rince down, get out. Sure he was glad to have a nice shower for once, but he didn't need it to take a long time. He had better things to do, like help the others get ready. He put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans and went back to the living room where Stutter was waiting with the warden. They were going over last minute details of what she and Nevada were going to "hint" to the officials.

"Hey, looking good," Stutter noted, looking up when he walked into the room. With his shorter black hair messy, dark blue eyes glinting excitedly, he looked dangerous. But Stutter knew that he was far from that. He had changed during his time at Camp in a mental way more than physical. He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

Sidewinder just nodded his head in her direction and sat on the couch beside her. He nodded his acknowledgment to the warden as well. He just sat on the couch for the rest of the time listening to the women talk about something that would no longer concern him directly.

Stutter's shower lasted a long time. She finally got out when Nevada started banging on the bathroom door demanding that she get out before she drowned in there. Stutter shouted back that unless he gave her time to shave her legs, she was not going anywhere that showed her legs and then said that if she was going so slowly, that he come in and help her. The banging on the door ceased and she heard footsteps retreat down the hallway in defeat. One Point for Stutter.

Over an hour after she first entered, Stutter finally left the bathroom. She was clean, shaved and smelt good. And she was only wearing a towel because she forgot the clothes she was supposed to wear in the front room with the warden and no one was answering her when she called for them. She quietly crept through the house and darted into living room to grab the dress. She figured that everyone was in the kitchen because she didn't see anyone. She nearly made it out unseen when Nevada walked into the room.

"Don't look at me!" she yelled as she ran the rest of the way out of the room. Nevada, who didn't even see anything, shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the kitchen.

Stutter slipped into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a plain black, semi tight tanktop. She smiled happily at herself and say down in front of the little vanity to start working on her hair and makeup. She was going to cut her hair and leave it quite short. She only used a small amount of makeup. When she was all done, she slipped on a pair of runners and left the room.

The boys of D-Tent were sweating under the sun digging their holes. Since they had to dig an extra two holes, they were allowed to start earlier to get them done before it got too late at night. If they were lucky and worked hard enough they might be able to see everyone before they left.

At the lunch break after the truck had left, Gorge was pissed off with the rate they were working at. He threw his shovel on the ground angrily and sat down at the edge of his hole in defeat.

"No one actually even checks our holes after we dig them. It's so stupid. We should just cheat a little and not dig them to the full depth and stuff. And then move on to the others holes as soon as we can." Gorge was grinning at his idea as he said it. He looked around at the others to see what they thought of his idea.

Tigger, X-Ray and Claustro looked at each other and then back to Gorge. They grinned wildly and jumped back into their holes to make them a bit bigger before moving onto the other two. The four of them would be done in no time.

A dirty yellow school bus rattled down the long dirt road in the middle of no where. Only one boy sat on the bus for that trip. His hands were handcuffed to the seat in front of him and he was bored out of his mind. The bus was hot and smelly and he was sticking to his seat. The bus driver wouldn't put any music on and there was nothing to look at out side the bus except, to his curiosity and slight apprehension, holes. He had been on the bus all day and he couldn't wait to get off and stretch his legs. He had realized a few hours ago that there was a limo following them and was confused on why one would be going to a detention camp.

Gorge, Tigger, X-Ray and Claustro were hurrying back to camp after they finished all the holes. The threw their shovels into the pile in front of the library and ran to the tent to quickly change into their relaxing jumpsuit. They could see the bus coming up to the camp so they knew that Sidewinder would be leaving soon.

But Sidewinder was leaving. He'd been there the longest compared to the rest of the D-Tent. When he's gone, they'd need to appoint a new leader. They all had a pretty good idea who it'd be. The final decision would be up to Sidewinder though. Left in a note.

Stutter stepped out of the house behind Nevada. She was nervous for the second time since coming to the camp. She wasn't the best at talking to people from the government. Since they were the ones that put her here, she had a little bone to pick with them.

Nevada looked really casual in a black t-shirt, a matching pair of cargo khaki shorts and a pair of runners. His hair was still shaggy, but cleaned up slightly so it looked good enough to go be seen in. He was relaxed and found it slightly comical how tough and rough Stutter was cowering behind him.

The warden shoed them out from blocking the front door and stepped out behind them. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and cowboy boots and a dark green blouse. It wasn't the easiest colour to pull off, but with her red hair, she did it well.

Sidewinder followed them out, slouching slightly against the door frame as he surveyed the scene in front of him. He was going home, finally going home. Yet he was going to miss everyone from his tent. They had become his family in the time he was here. Not just that, he was their leader. They looked up at him, even though it looked like they were all the same or Stutter and Gorge were the leaders, they all looked up to him. He had actually written a letter giving his opinion on who should take over but they wont find it till later tonight.

The bus was entering the camp as Gorge, Tigger, X-Ray and Claustro ran up to Nevada, Stutter and Sidewinder. They all stood there looking at the bus for a moment while an awkward silence fell over them. They watched as a boy with brown hair stepped off the bus. No one wanted to say goodbye to Sidewinder just yet.

"Stutter, lookin' like a girl for once," Gorge broke the silence.

Stutter gave him a small glare and laughed, "Don't get used to it buddy. It aint gunna last. Nevada on the other hand, he shall always look like a girl."

Tigger walked right up to her and ruffled her hair with his hand with a slight grin on his face. "Nice do."

Nevada, who had previously had his arms crossed in front of him, stepped forward and raised his hands defensively. "What do you mean I look like a girl!" The others laughed at him. He scowled at them and pointed to his face. "I'm just too handsome to be a girl."

Sidewinder just shook his head and laughed. His choice was the right one. Everyone would get along fine.

They waited while the warden talked to Mr. Sir and Mom and then the limo driver. X-Ray wasn't saying much, but then and again, he didn't really know Sidewinder enough to relive all the fun moments he had with him like the others were.

They were all standing in a circle as a group. They weren't paying attention to anything, they were just trying to get in their last moments with the tent leader. They didn't notice Mom standing there with the new kid trying to get their attention.

"Boys!" Mom yelled as loud as he could to finally get their attention. They all turned towards him and the new kid.

"Oh hi Mom. What's happening?" Gorge asked like Mom hadn't been standing there for the past three minutes.

"I wanted to introduce the new member to D-Tent, Nathan, but you all were too busy ignoring me for that to happen," Mom replied. No one knew he could sound annoyed and not happy for once.

"Umm , sorry Mom, we were just saying good bye to Sidewinder. You know, since he's leaving soon and all." X-Ray explained to Mom who took it as a good answer and was soon as happy-go-lucky as he usually is.

"Well that's alright boys. I know how close you were to Ethan and how much he's going to be missed when he leaves," Mom launched himself into a lecture about being a good community member and a good person. No one was paying attention, their eyes were glued to the new kid, who was staring at Stutter rather noticeably.

"Yo knew kid, what's your deal?" Sidewinder demanded, arms crossed and glaring darkly.

"Yeah, you got a staring problem or somethin'." Tigger suggested crossing his arms as well He usually was easy to get along with but if you agitated Tigger, you realize why he's here. "Cause you aint makin' that great of a first impression staring at one of us like that."

The new kid looked indifferent to the looks he was getting. He considered himself tough enough. He just stared back at the others without saying anything.

Mom finally noticed the heated expressions being sent to and fro and that no one was paying attention to him. "Hey there, be nice everyone. This is Alan, he's our new tent mate. I want you all to make him feel welcome, y'all hear? And Alan, don't start any fights on your first day here, be a good neighbour."

"Yes Mr. Pendanski," Alan said lowly. He didn't respect the man at all.

"That a boy," Mom said, clapping him on the back. "Well I have some stuff to take care of, so I'm leaving introductions up to Nathan and I would say Kennedy, but I don't know how much longer you're going to be here for. Good night boys."

Stutter stepped forward towards Alan. "Look here new kid. I aint one to be stared at. I've been here longer than you, I am higher up than you. Hell, even X-Ray is higher up than you and he only got here a few weeks ago. While I'm here, I am one of the guys, you'll see that tomorrow. I got a bunch of guys that'll back me up if you try anything so watch it. I'm a girl, get over it. I'm here for the same reason everyone else is. I did shit and now I'm paying for it, same as you." She was really ticked, her bright brown eyes flashing the dangerous glint that got her here.

Sidewinder put a calming hand on her shoulder. She took a step backwards and took a deep breath. Once she was calm enough, she walked back towards Alan. "My name's Stutter, welcome to Camp Green Lake," she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Alan," he said in return, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

Stutter went along and introduced everyone including Sidewinder, even though he was leaving in a few minutes. With Sidewinders help, but not much of it, she explained what they do during the day, and the tents unwritten rules. He and X-Ray were getting along pretty well as well, she noted.

The bus was finally ready to leave with Sidewinder so the group finally had to say their farewells. The guys basically started by shaking his hand, but ended up pulling him into a 'manly' hug before letting go and letting him move on to the next fareweller. The last person to say goodbye was Stutter.

"You're gunna take good care of them now," Sidewinder told her. "You and Gorge will keeps y'all together. Help each other out."

Stutter nodded her head in affirmation. "I'll do my best, though it will be hard to live up to you," she gave a lazy smile. "You're going to write right? Stay in contact with us?"

"Of course I will. But only if you all write back." Sidewinder looked up when the bus driver told him to hurry up. "I got to go now. Take care and have fun tonight. You and Nevada look great. I'll pop by some time to visit you when you're out of here, maybe bring my girlfriend to meet you."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Don't forget to write now. And good luck, the real worlds not as nice as we are!"

After a quick hug and a wave to everyone Sidewinder boarded the old school bus. He didn't have to be handcuffed to the chair anymore like when he first arrived, and neither did his feet. He wasn't violent anymore. He didn't need them. As the bus pulled away, he gave one last wave out the window and turned away, trying to get comfortable in his chair. A new chapter in his life was about to begin.

The warden walked over to where Stutter and Nevada were standing, watching the bus pull away.

"Boys, go back to your tent, Nevada and Stutter, follow me," she said and walked towards the limo. The driver held the door open as two men in suits climbed out.

"This is it?" Stutter asked Nevada.

"This is it."

* * *

Well, its been a while, but here's chapter four. Please review with comments about the story.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This one's pretty short, compared to the other chapters. But I don't think that for what I had planned to write about in this chapter, it could have anything after it. That said, Enjoy

* * *

_One of the true tests of leadership is the ability to recognize the problem before it becomes an emergency_

* * *

One of the men in suits thanked the driver as he got out of the car and the two men stood beside each other, taking in a brief survey of the encampment. One of them had glasses on and was considerably shorter than the other. The taller one dabbed his face with a napkin he kept up his sleeve.

"Welcome to Camp Greenlake," the warden greeted as she walked up to the men. "I am the warden on the camp-"

The man with glasses cut her off, "We know who you are Ms. Walker. We've met before."

Stutter glanced at Nevada out of the corner of her eye and shared an 'oh burn!' look. It wasn't everyday that you could see the warden of the camp get cut off and not being able to do anything about it.

"Well, yes, we have," the warden took a step to her side and gestured to Nevada and Stutter. "These are the two campers that will be showing you around this afternoon. This is Keith and Kennedy."

The two men introduced themselves as Carl Evens and Derek McInnes and stuck out their hands for the two teenagers to shake. Stutter smiled at them with a 'pleased to meet you' and Nevada kept silent but nodded his head to each.

"Well, I shall leave you kids to show them around," the warden said and turned around and walked back to her cabin.

Nevada and Stutter looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, welcome to Camp Greenlake I guess." Nevada said. "There isn't much to show but we'll show it anyways."

"So what do we call you g-g-guys? M-M-Mr. Evens an-and Mr. McInnes? Or c-c-can we ca-call you by y-your first names?" Stutter asked, blushing a tad. "I'm n-not a-all that good at f-f-formal th-th-things."

The shorter man, Carl, shrugged his shoulders. "You can call us by our first names if you're more comfortable with it."

"Sounds good." Nevada said, grinning. "Since we're on a first name basis, we go by nicknames around here. I'm Nevada and she's Stutter. You can call us those if you'd like."

Derek smiled at Nevada's openness. "Nevada, huh? I'm sure there's a story behind that. Though 'Stutter's' is a bit of a give-away."

Stutter grinned sheepishly. "I'm getting better, I really am!"

The group of four started making their way around the camp. They should the men the wreck room, the mess hall, the showers and the tents and Mr. Sir's office. During the tour, they explained what they did in each area, what they thought needed improvement and what they felt about everything.

"Personally, the food is awful. But after eating it so much, you kind of forget what it tastes like. It gets to the point that you don't taste it anymore."

The men were also curious about Stutter being the only girl. They asked about how she was treated, in general and by the other boys.

"I'm treated equally. I do everything that the guys do. I'm here for the same reasons they are. I messed up and now I'm paying for it. There shouldn't be any difference to the law about gender. And so I am the same as the guys. The guys treated me a weird at first, but that's because I was the first and only girl here. I had to prove myself to them that I'm not one to be bothered and most of them forget that I'm even a girl for the most part. There isn't anything here that separates me as a girl. I don't get bothered, and if I do, I have my tent to back me up if I need to."

The two officials seemed content with the answers to their questions and decided that they'd seen enough. After thanking Nevada and Stutter for their time, they turned and started walking back to the limo. Stutter stood there for a moment just looking at their retreating forms. "Hey Carl! Derek! Wait!" She ran after them. "I just have one question. Why the limo? In all the movies, government officials are supposed to have a black SUV."

Derek grinned and bent over as if telling a secret. "We are supposed to have the black SUV, but I just thought it would be fun to ride in a limo and it might scare that warden of yours a bit, but don't tell her that." And with that, they climbed into the limo and left, kicking up a cloud of dust as it sped away.

Stutter and Nevada walked back to the tent where the rest of were. "How was it?" Gorge asked. Nevada looked at Stutter and they both answered at the same time. "Lame."

* * *


End file.
